War is Hell
by Gamja the Wolf's Fang
Summary: In 1274, Kublai Khan's invading fleet was destroyed on its way to Japan. Now, almost 300 years later, another Khan attempts to pick up where Kublai left off. And in the conflict, the Inuyasha gang learns that war truly is hell.


Disclaimers: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This is a story dedicated to war. Not the good, heroic side of it, but the dark, horrible and agonizing facet of battle.

I don't claim to truly know war: I've never fought in a life-or-death situation, I've never been shot at by a person with a weapon that could easily kill me, and I've never lost a friend, family or loved one thanks to a stray bullet.

But while I don't fully understand the darker aspects of war, I have some idea of it. This story is meant to portray what it is to lose and what it is to suffer because one or more people decided to send thousands of men to their deaths.

War truly is hell.

Prolouge: About four years after the fall of Naraku, everyone was happy with the results: Kohaku was back to his normal self, Kagome and Sango married Inuyasha and Miroku respectively, and Kagura got together with Sesshomaru. Life was perfect, right?

Enter the Mongolians.

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

* * *

#Somewhere in China#

The dusty plains were unnaturally still, as if the spirits empowering the winds suddenly died. On a small patch of prarie grass lay a bound figure who was wearing rich yet dirty, bloody and ripped clothes. Bruises and cuts marred his face and broken nose.

A fabulously dressed messenger stepped forward and read from a scroll.

"By the order of the great Kahn, the chieftan of the rebels is to be executed this day. His treacherous body is to be trampled upon by the Golden Horde." Behind him, a thousand elite cavalry soldiers waited restlessly, with horses shaking their heads and men adjusting their grip on the reins and looking impatient.

"His death will be an example for those who wish to oppose the Kahn."

"N-no, please! I'll be a slave, a beggar! Just don't kill me, I beg of you-"

Ignoring the pleading man, the messenger stepped aside and motioned for the army to go forward. The thunder of the hooves drowned out whatever cries for mercy the man might have screamed.

Another man, riding on a white Arabian stallion, galloped in and halted in front of the messenger. His armor and horse suggested that he was of extremely high ranking.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, lord. The last of the resistance here has been rooted out."

"Good, good."

"What shall we do with the corpse, lord?"

The Kahn of the Golden Horde decided to take a look at the prisoner. All that was left of him was a very large blood stain on the ground, decorated with the occasional pulp of flesh.

"Leave what's left of it to the crows. We ride back to the capital by dawn."

"Yes, Gengai Kahn."

#Japan, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome's House#

"Ichiko, get back here!" #Crash#

"Katsu, leave your sister alone!"

"Inuyasha, stop playing tug-of-war with your mouth! It's disgusting!"

"So what? That's how we dogs do it!"

#Slap# "Stop groping me in front of the kids! You lost all public touching privileges when we had Ichicko!"

#Sigh# "How I miss that touch…"

Such was the chaos at the humble adobe of the Inuyasha gang. While everyone (and their children) were running amok, Shippo was outside practicing with Kohaku.

"Kitsune-bi!"

"Hup!" The kusari-gama sliced the fox fire in half.

The pair leaped at each other, sprang off of one another, used the nearby trees as leverage and leaped back at each other. A blinding flash sliced the arena, and each combatant landed perfectly.

Seconds later, slits appeared on each of their shirts, one writing the Kanji for "Baka" while another was a mocking picture of Kohaku.

"You've improved," mused Shippo with a grin.

"Same for you."

They had been training for several years, each developing his skills accordingly. Kohaku, while not as fast as Shippo, had a better understanding of tactics and brute power. Shippo, on the other hand, was a speed demon with extreme reflexes. His agility and speed had surpassed Inuyasha's already (although his strength left something to be desired).

Kohaku straightened up and called out to his sparring partner. "Oi, shippo, let's head back. All that workout's making me famished."

No response.

"Uhh…Shippo? Shippo! Daijoubu?"

Shippo stood perfectly still as if his life depended on it.

"Help…I'm stuck!" he squeaked. Obviously, his landing forced him into a position in which he could no longer free himself.

#Sigh# "Alright, hold on…"

Such bliss, such joyful chaos, such happiness…

All to be taken away by a force that created one of the largest empires ever known in the history of mankind.

* * *

Daijoubu- Are you alright?

For the first one or two chapters, the setting will be light and cheerful. From then on, it will be dark and angsty, so enjoy the cheerfulness while it lasts.

Read and Review!!


End file.
